Caught White Handed
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: A simple food delivery turns into a trip to the doctor's office. But for what reason would Rachel have to visit Dr Jekyll on such a cold day? (Rachel's POV)


Hello everybody! X3

It feels good to be getting fics out more frequently now, though I imagine that it won't last long. But hopefully, my lovely readers will enjoy the new content i'll be uploading this year. X3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings shown in this fic, for they belong to Sabrina Contugno, while Jekyll and Hyde is owned by Robert Louis Stevenson.

Warning: Comedy is subjective, so you'll either enjoy this fic or you won't. You have been warned.

ENJOY!

* * *

( _Rachel's POV_ )

That poor poor man.

I wonder why he had been out in the cold at this time of the year, when snow had covered the city in a white blanket, without wearing lots and lots of clothes to protect his body. It would have practically been a death wish to anyone who hadn't bothered or forgotten to wear a coat or scarf.

Maybe he had just needed a little time away from The Society, and had simply lost track of time while taking in the beautiful scenary of London in the winter time.

It was the middle of a cold but sunny day in December as that thought came across my mind. I was inside the warm kitchen of The Society, working on some delicious tomato soup for the previously mentioned man, as I stirred the warm and crimson meal in a pot, humming a happy tune to myself as I did so, as the smell of the soup filled my nose and warmed my body.

I just hoped that the soup would make the sick lodger feel just the tiniest bit better than he had been before.

And after a little while, I scooped up some of the tomato soup into a bowl, and while I was still wearing my kitchen gloves to block out the heat, which was now radiating from the bowl, I placed a spoon into said soup filled bowl. I then grabbed the bowl with both of my gloved covered hands, and holding it steady so as not to spill any of the soup, I carefully skipped off out of the kitchen as the door slowly swung closed behind me, a happy smile upon my face as I walked away.

The place was pretty quiet...for once.

No explosions or fires, no shouting and bickering, and no bizzarre creatures reaping havoc through the corridors and no-

"Oh god~! Hyde~! That feels~! Oh~! So good~!"

I hastily turned around to look up at the doors of Dr Jekyll's office; my attention gained, my eyes wide and my mouth agape, at the slightly muffled words and sounds that were coming from his office. I felt a heated blush covering my face, as more sounds and words escaped through the doors and reached my ears.

My curiousity had instantly been peaked.

I imagined that Dr Jekyll wouldn't have been alright with me entering his office while he was...really really busy. Then again, it would have been pretty funny to catch the doctor in the act, and to prove to the others that my theory had been correct all along.

And after a minute longer, and with the strange sounds still coming from Dr Jekyll's office, I finally decided to investigate, as I placed the hot bowl down upon the clean floor of the main hall, before sneakily and quietly walking over to the stairs between me and the doors to Henry's office, then up said stairs and to said doors.

As quietly as possible, I pressed my ear to the doctor's door, and then listened closely to the sounds and words coming from the other side, all of it clearer to me than they had been before.

The more I heard, the more I couldn't help but let a cheeky smirk stretch across my face.

And after a moment longer of listening in on what the doctor was saying, I finally stood up straight, took a deep and quiet breath, gathered up all of the courage and bravery I had within me, and then quickly pushed the doors open, the warm light of the main hall pushing it's way into the doctor's quarters as my eyes quickly found Dr Jekyll's form, just as a shaky scream escaped him.

I stared at the doctor until he had finally stopped screaming, at which point his kind red eyes quickly found me, a loud yelp escaping him as he hastily and suspiciously removed his hands out from underneath his desk. He stared at me, his eyes wide and his face burning up with an extremely visible blush, while I stared back at him with my own eyes wide and my jaw hanging low in pure disbelief.

He had just been touching himself while thinking about Hyde!

"I-I swear to you, R-Rachel, this is not w-what it looks like! I-I wasn't doing anything s-suggestive!" Dr Jekyll shakily and hastily shouted, voice high pitched and filled with panic, yet seconds after those words came out of his mouth, his entire face had for some reason grown ten shades darker than it had just been.

"Dr Jekyll I-"

"I-I swear upon my very l-life that I wasn't thinking about H-Hyde! I-I'm-!"

"Henry can you please shut up for one second!" I hastily snapped at him, my small and gloved hands clenched tightly at my sides as I glared at him. Hopefully that would get him to stay quiet so that I could actually talk to him.

He instantly closed his mouth, his head hung low in what I could only guess to be shame, as he quietly buttoned up his white shirt and then his over shirt. And after taking a deep breath or two, and with my expression now softened, I spoke up again.

"It's okay, Dr Jekyll. I'm not gonna tell anyone about what you were doing." I softly reassured him, a warm smile on my face, while I watched his expression, waiting for it to change. I could just see a small smile stretching across his lips, yet his red eyes were still fixed upon his lap. The doctor had always gotten flustered when he had overheard me and any of the lodgers talking about sex...especially when he and Hyde were mentioned alongside it.

Silence filled Henry's office, as he seemed to be thinking about something, yet I wasn't sure what he was thinking about...though I could have sworn that an unheard conversation had flashed across his face in the silence.

And after a couple of minutes, the doctor raised his head and looked up at me, a flustered but gentle expression on his face.

"I'm guessing that you heard me, Rachel. I had tried my best to keep quiet...but it was a little harder than it had first appeared to be." Henry explained to me, the blush upon his face never seeming to want to leave, yet I was no better, since my cheeks were still burning with a blush of their own.

A single question kept crossing my mind.

"AreyouandHydebeddingeachother?" I suddenly and quickly blurted out, before I covered my mouth seconds after the words had already escaped me...even though I knew that I couldn't take the words back.

His eyes instantly widened in shock, his face as red as the tomato soup that I had previously crafted. The both of us then stared at each other in silence, yet a second or two later, Dr Jekyll lowered his head in embarressment and quietly stared down at his lap.

"I'm really really sorry, Henry! I didn't mean to let that-!"

"Yes."

Silence once again fell over Dr Jekyll's office, as that single word ran through my mind one, two, three times, until it finally clicked inside my mind.

Henry and Hyde...were together.

Dr Jekyll...and Mr Hyde...were together!

They were together!

Without another thought, I quickly ran over to the doctor's desk; my eyes bright with curiosity and my heart fluttering with joy in my chest, while Dr Jekyll visibly jumped within his chair as I approached him.

"I knew it! I knew that something was up! Oh you have to give me all of the gossip you can, Henry!" I happily exclaimed, hands flat upon his desk as I leaned over said desk and looked him in the eyes.

"How long have you been together?"

"How did you reveal your feelings to each other?"

"What do you really think of-?"

"Alright alright alright, one question at a time, Rachel. But remember, anything that happened or was said must never leave my office." Henry explained to me, his tone serious and firm, while a defeated expression painted his face and his cheeks were covered by a dark blush.

"Of course, Henry. You and Hyde's secret will be safe with me."

At my words I could have sworn that I saw instant regret flash through the doctor's eyes...but maybe I had just been seeing things.

* * *

Hour after hour passed until night time fell over The Society, the cold english weather held back by the brick walls and the windows of the kitchen as I wiped down the tables and sides with a wet towel, while I cheerfully hummed a childhood tune to myself.

Not long after my surprise visit to Dr Jekyll's office, I had finally delivered the soup- well actually it was a new bowl of soup- to that poor man...but it seemed that he was already getting better when I showed up. He still thanked me and took the soup though, so at least my time wasn't wasted.

I mean feeding everyone in The Society and making sure no one goes hungry is pretty difficult, so anytime taken away and wasted isn't good for-

"Surprise!"

Almost jumping out of my skin, I quickly turned around; a frown on my lips, an eyebrow raised, my eyes narrowed and my arms folded over my chest, as I stared up at Hyde. His green eyes were shining with mischief and a wide and familiar grin was stretching his lips.

Just like every other time he came to my kitchen, he was here to mess around. But Hyde could be good company...sometimes.

"You know, this whole trying to be scary stick stops working after the twentieth time you've done it, Hyde." I bluntly explained to him, as if I was talking to a child who kept doing the same prank over and over again. Honestly it wasn't too far away from the truth.

Hyde let out an amused chuckle, before he hopped onto the kitchen table, plucked an orange from the orange bowl and then began to roughly tear away the skin to reach the slices inside, while his clothed behind was...resting upon the table which I had just been cleaning!

 _'Now i'm going to have to clean that space up again! Thanks Hyde!'_

"Why have you come here this time, Hyde?" I curiously asked, dropping the towel onto the table and walking into his line of view.

Hyde seemed to ponder over what to say to me in answer to my question, as he chewed on a mouthful of orange slices; his green eyes still shining with a mischievous gleam and his grin widening at my question.

And then after a moment, he swallowed the slices and stared down at me.

"Henry told me about what happened earlier today, Rachel~ You really should have been there, he was so utterly embaressed when he said that you had caught him jerking off to the thought of yours truly~!" Hyde explained to me; amused and chuckling, at the memory that he was speaking to me about.

Now I really couldn't have helped but be a little curious about this, even as a bright, warm and familiar blush came to my face. I wondered if Dr Jekyll had told Hyde that I knew about what was going on between them.

"And why are you telling me this? I already know about what happened, I was there, remember?" I quickly questioned, my hands resting upon my hips as I stared at Hyde with a curious gaze.

There must have been more to his visit than just telling me that!

Hyde chuckled, before he swallowed the last slices of the orange that were in his mouth and hopped off of the table. He then strutted over to me until he was within my personal space, meeting my curious gaze with his mischievous one as I quietly looked up at him.

"I'll tell you, but it has to be for your ears only, Rachel~"

I nodded my head without a second thought, before he brought his lips to my ear...and then began to whisper.

At first I stood still; listening intently to what Hyde had to say.

But it didn't take very long for my eyes to slowly widen in shock, a dark blush creeping up my neck and across my cheeks, until my entire face and neck were consumed by heat.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

Now I was starting to understand how Dr

Jekyll had felt earlier that day!

"Have a good night, Rachel! Farewell!" Hyde innocently shouted to me, giggling, as he was now suddenly walking over to the kitchen doors and waving his hand back at me.

Was he really going to leave after telling me that?! I couldn't believe it!

But I said nothing and did nothing, as I stood frozen to the spot; blushing and blinking.

And as he walked out of the kitchen, laughing and cackling in pure amusement...a single thought crossed my mind over and over again.

 _'I walked in on Hyde giving Dr Jekyll a blowjob?!'_

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope that at least some of my lovely readers have enjoyed this little fic, and that you all got a chuckle or two out of this.

And remember, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go! X3

BYE! BYE!


End file.
